What a fart potion can cause
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Palutena just wanted revenge on her little Shereena because she teased her a bit. She flirted with Sonic. But accendently she gives the potion into Hiro's Pocky Sticks. And as she ate them up... She became a non stop farter. Can Pal fix this problem before it's too late? Featuring a blue hedgehog, a boxer, a black angel, the goddess sisters themselves and also the new stink bomb.
1. Fart, fart, oh gassy fart

"This time Sheeni gets a lesson", the Goddess of Light said with a potion in her hand. "As a big sister it is my job! She sounded angrily and annoyed at the same time. What happened? Easy: The Goddess of Darkness wanted to make Pal angry and flirted, and that means really flirted with Sonic in front of her eyes. Now revenge is on!  
>Also Pal did it for Shulk since she noticed he had fallen for her little sister. And Shereena returned them. How dares she then?<br>She came to the rooms for the guests. That means the rooms of the OCs from different persons. Masterhand picked some and allowed them to stay for the 4th tournament. Some of them also were allowed to fight against the smashers, but that doesn't count to the smashers statistic. Yeah, Shereena was also one of them. But still the little sister! And Pal has to teach her a lesson!  
>"With this potion she will non stop fart!", she said out loud. She came to her little sisters' room and sneaked in. Good. Nobody here. So the green haired goddess can do it without problems.<br>She looked for something to eat or drink in the room. And had luck- Pocky Sticks were on the desk. She went to it, opened it and infused the potion over all sticks. "Now she just has to eat up. I should hide and watch it", Palutena tought and hid under the bed. It took a while but then somebody entered the room. She grinned.  
>"Oh, there they are!", she said. "I really left them there yesterday. Thanks that Shereena remembered me." And then she left the room. Actually the goddess would follow but she was under the bed, frozen. That were not Shereena's? Oh god! No, it can't be! They belonged to Hiro, don't they? She entered the room, she knew it! She saw the cat tail from down there.<br>Pocky Sticks are the favourite food of the cat girl. But how she would know that this were Hiro's?  
>Oh no, big trouble.<p>

Palutena sat outside and sighed. What has she done? The second time. First the fight with Amy, than this. It can't be true.  
>"Kitten, please stop!", somebody screamed. "That stinks!" She heard that and looked around. She knew who said that. Dark Pit. Who else calls Hiro 'kitten'? Nobody. Well, that's because he was the only one who had fallen for her very mad. It wasn't a crush anymore, at least not for him. Lets say, he loves Hiro very much.<br>She saw them both sitting under a tree. Dark Pit's face was like he smelled something awful. It was a bit green too.  
>Hiro noticed and turned her head to him. She looked confused. "What shall I stop?", she asked her bud... And maybe crush. No, maybe also more than a crush. Palutena was unsure if that was the case. And... Doesn't this girl notice?<br>"Well, I really like yur smell, you know that. But you don't have to overdo it!", he yelled. "Why should I overdo something because you like my smell? I'm not one of your very crazy fangirls", the kitten explained and let out a fart again without noticing.  
>"Again! Why do you do it? Too much Fanfictions with farting women?"<em>(Note: This is no critic on this FFs. I also really like some of them)<br>_"What has that to do with something?"  
>"Don't you register Hiro?" She shook her head. Pittoo sighed. "You non stop fart. And that stinks. Please stop", he explained. She looked puzzled at him. But the fart stopped this time.<br>"Don't you think you just imagine it?", she asked him.  
>"No. I'm sure it's real. Smell behinde you!"<br>And that's just what the cat girl did. Suddenly her face went also green, her cat ears went down and her tounghe came out and her look was like she compared this smell with the stink bomb Pikachu left in her room last time.  
>"That is awful!", she shouted. "But this doesn't come from..." but then heard her fart. The smell became more awful.<br>"Since when I'm the stinkbomb here?", Hiro screamed frustated. "I don't want to!"  
>And then Palutena gluped and ran away. Now she has to fix this problem, no matter what happens... But that can take days!<br>Why she wanted to do that anyway?


	2. What did you do to my beloved kitten?

"What's wrong with Hiro?", Dark Pit asked himself while walking around the second floor. "I tought she hates farting but does it by herself."  
>"Hiro! Do you want to interrupt my training session with this now!?", an older boy shouted furious. "You make this place stinky!" "Sorry Little Mac! I can't help it after I ate my Pocky Sticks", a female voice replied. "I just wanted to ask you if you could help me out of this trouble!"<br>"Wait... You start farting after eating Pocky Sticks? I knew sticks are dangerous."  
>"Actually not. It came all of sudden." And then fart again. "Anyway... I don't know what to do! I better go to the two goddesses in the mansion and ask them for advice", Mac said. "You can't go to them skunk!" "Hey! I'm not a skunk!", Hiro yelled angrily.<br>"What? It's my new nickname for you. Anyway just go to your room and try to control it as good as you can."  
>"Thanks Mac. I ow you something."<br>"You would thank me if you just go out!"  
>"Allright. See ya!"<br>She went outside and ran to her room. Dark Pit hid himself while the conversation. He was before the training room. "I should go in", he tought and knocked. "Just come in. It's nobodys room", Mac replied. The black angel entered. But after he made his first step in he almost collapsed, even when he hold his nose. Also he felt like he had to pucke.  
>"Gross! Kittens farts are really awful! Now I know why she hates farting!", he noticed by himself. Little Mac looked suprised when he saw him entering the training room. But he had taken his boxing gloves off and also held his nose. "Dark Pit?", he asked suprised. "I didn't except you. Do you want to train?" "Train? In this full farted room? Never!", the black angel replied.<br>"Then why are you here?"  
>"I heard your conversation with Hiro."<br>"What? Why have you listened to us?"  
>"Just because I wanted to."<br>"Do you know what to do?", the boxer asked. "Nope. I would do somethign if I already know what to do", Dark Pit said. "You also want to ask Lady Shereena, am I right?" Mac nodded. "Then you may need my help with that", he explained. "She just gives advice to human when I'm around." "Really? Then lets go!", Mac offered and both went out of the stinky room.

"What!? I knew you're stupid, but not that supid! Making a little, helpless girl to a stinkbomb!", somebody yelled angrily. Very angrily. "That's my job!" "Not even yours Sheeni", another female voice said. "It's nobodys. And if you would do that your servant would hate you."  
>"But I haven't done it supid big sis. It's your fault so he hates you more than before!"<br>Little Mac and Dark Pit stopped at the door when they heard the two goddesses yelling at each other. "What has that to do with them?", the boxer asked. Dark Pit just shruked. "Shall we enter?"  
>"We have no choice."<br>"Well, I even don't like it that you made one of my buds fart but I will help to fix that", a third person said. "After all Hiro is our friend."  
>"What has Sonic to do with this?", Mac asked more confused. Black Pit shruked again.<br>He knocked. "Urgh... Which worm wants to interrupt us?", Shereena asked annoyed. "It's me Lady Shereena", Dark Pit replied calm. "The boxer and me wanted to ask for advice."  
>"Really? Has it to do with the farts of the stupid cat girl?"<br>"Umm... Yes."  
>"Than come in. You can let your anger out an palutena."<br>The two boys entered the room. SHereena stood there with a furious look. Palutena sat on the ground, lookind down ashamed. Sonic just sat on the bed with a neutral expression.  
>"Thanks for let us enter", Mac said. "I wanted to ask something." "How to fis Hiro's farting problem Mac?", Sonic asked. "Yes... But how do you know?", the little boxer asked suprised. "Well... We three discuss about that", Shereena answerd. "Because this stupid goddess had to mix a potion into her Pocky Sticks." and pointed to the green haired goddess.<br>"Whaaaaaaaat!?", Little Mac asked shocked. Dark Pit froze because of ander and shock.  
>Palutena nodded. "I'm sorry. I actually wanted to give it Shereena", she said, almost wispered. "Well... And now we have to help her", Sonic continued.<br>"Die", Dark Pit muttered furious. His face became the anger itself. "Just die and burn in hell." He took out his silverbow and all of sudden attacked the Goddess of Light who was jumping to the side. She gluped. "I have to run!", she creamed nervous and ran out. "Hey, come back here bitch! You will pay for what you have done to my beloved kitten!", he shouted and ran to catch her. The Goddess of Darkness, the boxer and the hedgehog sighed. "He really does everything to protect Hiro.", they all said unsuprised at the same time. "Better said do the payback for her to the one who did the harm to her."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Autor's Note:<strong> Yep, not even 1 day up and next chapter. I just had prepared it before and now I'm able to upload chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it too.  
>P.S.: If you want me to add soem OCs as a guest apperances tell me.<p> 


	3. Study it! Dream? More like a Nightmare!

"So wjere is it?", Palutena asked while reading in the books for the potions. "Why don't you take Google Chrome Pal?", Sonic asked. "Searching in books takes too long. We will take years!" while just clapping the book open and close. Yesterday they splitted up in groups searching for a solution. Well, better said Shereena splitted them up. Dark Pit had to hang out with Hiro and keep an eye on her. He also had to try some tricks for sloving, but failed.  
>Littla Mac had to help Shereena to mix some potions. He had to test them out. And he turned into the weirdest things. E.g. in a plant, a bird, a fish. Also in a pony. It's not easy as a testobject, he had to find out today.<br>Palutena and Sonic were also in a group. They had to search for the 'Fart-Potion' and get more information about it. When will it stop, what it causes after the effect finished and how to stop it earlier. "Sorry Sonic. But the potions are not in the internet. You can just find them there", Palutena explained. "You haven't even read one page yet!" "Because this is a bit too much to read", Sonic said. "Why Shereena didn't go by herself anyway?"  
>"How do you mean it?"<br>"She took the leadership. So why doesn't she do the most of the work?"  
>"Sonic. Creating potions out of nowhere is more difficult."<br>"Why? You're talented with that Pal."  
>"Really? Do you think I have a lucky hand?"<br>"No. I meant you do it in the kitchen. Your food doesn't taste very good. Just throw some things in a bowl with hot water and you have it. Maybe it's so bad she will stop farting."  
>"Thanks for reminding. I'll kill you later Sonic."<br>She looked furious at the hedgehog and chopped him with her book. "Ouch! Calm down. I just made a joke. Don't flip out", he remarked. "THat's not really the time. Go and read already", the goddess said. The hedgehog grummled first, but then started. He had no choice if he wanted to survive.

"Done! Chibi, test it out please", Shereena said. Little Mac sighed. "Can't you get a book at the libary and make some potions with one of the books?", he asked a bit annoyed. Why did he agree with this? Next time he turns into a frog and the only way to turn him back is kissing him. Eww... Remembers him of a fairytail for kids.  
>"No. And be thankful worn. I saved you", the younger goddess said. "Saving? Me? No!", Mac disagreed. "You put me in danger! You turned me into a rat with the last potion and when Peache came in she wanted to kill me! I had luck that you turned me back to normal at the right time! Gassy farts are better than this!"<br>"If you think so. I can send you also to Hiro and she farts at you every time because she can't control them. The farts can become dangerous. They can kill you faster than Peach could."  
>"What... You are not serious, are you?"<br>"Do these eyes look like they lie?", Shereena asked while making a face of a psycho. "After you're sorounded by gassy farts you will collapse first, then they will take you to the restroom. You won't get the smell out of your nose and then die. At this time you wish you stayed here. And because Hiro will be outside today. That's why I don't go."  
>Little Mac frightened. He was afraid. His whole body shook. "No! Dark Pit! We gotta save him! And also Palutena and Sonic! They will die!"; he shouted and got ready to run, but she grabbed his neck at the right time. "I was just joking", she said a bit annoyed. "Don't belive everything what you hear and use your brainy. Dying because of farts? That's impossible." "Then why did you scare me!?", the boxer shouted pissed off.<br>"Just because I felt like it."  
>"You little...", he grummled. "Next potion try please!", she told him and let his neck. The older boy sighed and took the potion. He looked into it. "Mac... Just drink and get over it", he tought and then nodded. He drank a bit and waited to tunr into something. Nothing happened. He waited. Nothing.<br>"What's wrong with it?", Shereena asked herself. "That should be enough to cause something." "Shall I drink more?", the teenager asked. "No, no. Maybe it takes a while."  
>"If you say so."<br>They waited and waited. Until something happened. The Goddess of Darkness had a smell in her nose. A really good one. "From where does it come from? I'm calming down", she said dreamly and was in her own dreamworld until she heard fart noises.  
>"Stunk number two?", she asked herself and turned to Mac. "Make it stop!", he shouted out loud. She just starred at him. He just starred at her, but didn't stop to fart either.<br>"Do you think we can give this potion to the annoying cat girl to make ger farts smell like bubblegum?", she asked. "Well... Maybe then it wouldn't be that worse", he agreed. "But please. Make it stop Shereena!"  
>"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it."<p>

While the two groups had their own problems Dark Pit was with Hiro. It's not liek he didn't like her, no. She was his love of course! Why would he hate her then? He just hated the farts. And also Palutena. Who caused it? Right, she. Why she isn't with the gassy cat then? She could need the punishment. At least his kitten was sleeping right now so the farts stopped for a moment.  
>"Maybe somethign of her body changed", he tought and looked around. "Nobody sees it. So then I can do it without interrupting."<br>He stood up and went behind her. He went down a bit to see her panties. He almost saw them. "A little bit more", he tought. But then he got the cat tail right in his face. Also he smelled a fart. "That can't be true", he wispered and looked pissed off. "Great. She even farts while she sleeps." "What are you doing pervert?", somebody asked behinde him. The black angel frighented and stopped. He kneed down but didn't move anymore. "That's why I hate some boys and men", she explained. "You're the perfect example." It was quiet for a few seconds. Then he stood up, turned around and shouted:"Like I would sexual haress my kitten!"  
>"You're doing it right now", she said calm. "I just tell facts."<br>"Oh. Shut up Yume!"  
>Yes, this dark green haired girl is called Yume Shinda also one of the guests. Normally she hangs around with Link. Sometimes she wants, sometimes she didn't want but had to. Also she wasn't the most friendly person. She didn't have any friends... Except Link and Toon Link. But usually she keeps a distance with other people and doesn't trust anybody, except... Do I have to repeat it? I think you already know who.<br>Anyway, when she talked to people she was a bit naughty to the others, even when she sounded calm. Does she always want to start an argument?  
>Also Dark Pit couldn't understand what Link sees so specail in her. She was a mean bitch so why he has a crush on this stupid girl? Well, she didn't look bad, no, she was really beautiful(but for the edgy angel not as beautiful as Hiro), but still a bitch! ... In his eyes.<br>"What do you really want here?", he asked annoyed. Suddenly her body shook. "H... Hiding", she answerd as calm as she could.  
>"Hiding? Then when here?"<br>"Because Link doesn't suspect me here."  
>"Why are you running away from your boyfriend?"<br>"First he's not my boyfriend. Second I don't want to go shopping with Zelda. He said I had to."  
>"Yume-Chan!", he heard somebody yelling. "Zelda and I are waiting for you!" It was Link's voice. "I'm running away", she continued. Dark Pit sighed. "You really are a child", he said.<br>"Says the pervert."  
>"If you don't want that I call Link than shut up and go."<br>"Yeah, yeah. I wanted to go now anyway."  
>Then Yume continued running.<br>"Like I would keep quiet", Dark Pit wispered when she was away and grinned. "For calling me a pervert." Black Pt decieded to go to Link and said to him:"Hey! Searchign for Yume?" The Hylian heard the angel and turned around. "Umm... Yes. Have you seen her Pittoo?", he asked him. Why does everyone, better said almost everyone, call him by his most hated nickname? He didn't understand, but doesn't have the time to complain right now.  
>"Yes I have", he answerd calm.<br>"Really? Where is she?"  
>"She went in this direction" and pointed to the west.<br>"Ah, thank you for helping. I have to go then. Bye!", Link said and ran off. "I guess I should tease Yume more often. SHe deserves it", Dark Pit wispered to himself. "Next time I have to make her smelling kittens farts." 


	4. The Solution

A few days have passed and the 5 do the same what they did seperated with no result. Even Palutena and Sonic didn't get any result. Even Palutena and Sonic didn't get any result or found the reciepe of the potion.  
>"It's hopeless", Pal sighed. "Thanks to me Hiro will fart for like... Forever!" "Nah, I don't think so. One day she can't fart anymore and it stops", Sonic said.<br>"That doesn't make me feel better! It's my fault."  
>"Yeah, but it was an accident... At least the Hiro part."<br>The Goddess of Light sighed. "I guess you were right. The reading didn't help. No result", she addmitted. "Really? I had some", the hedgehog said chilled. "I found it."  
>Suddenly she looked at him suprised. "Since when?", she asked. "Since 3 days", he answerd. Nothing was said. "What? It's non special", the male hedgehog explained. But the green haired's face got angry. She grabbed him at the wist and yelled at him:"Why haven't you said before!?"<br>"Well... Because..."  
>"Tell the other right now!"<br>"Okay, okay. But don't punsh me!"  
>"Can't you two be wuiet?", somebody wispered furious. The both frighented and turned around. The male tatican, Reflet(,the male Robin), was behinde them. "This is a libary. No shouting allowed", he continued.<br>"We're sorry", the goddess and the hedgehog said at the same time.

"Hurray! We won against the fart!", Shereena exclaimed happily. "So now stupid hedgy, tell us what you found out." "Do I really have to?", Sonic asked nervous. "If you don't I'll kick you into the stratosphere!", Dark Pit threatened the hedgehog. "If you act like this I won't", the male hedgehog said.  
>"Well... You don't do this for me. WE do this for HIRO."<br>"Maybe you. WE, the rest, help Pal."  
>"Yeah. That's why I wouldn't help if Hiro wasn't the one who got into this trouble."<br>"Whatever you say."  
>"We should have given her the bubblegum fart potion", Little Mac interrupted them all of sudden. Sonic and Dark Pit looked irritated at him. "What?", they asked as irritaed as their looks. "Chibi, demonstrate with a fart", Shereena announced. Mac nodded, but his look was a bit disgusted. The other two boys gluped. "NO!", they shouted. "Don't do it!" The boxer let out a fart. The blue blur and the black angel held their noses for a few seconds, but then noticed something.<br>"This smells good", Sonic said dreamly. "I could fly away now," "Well, it doesn't smell that bad. But since it's from Little Mac it's still gross", Dark Pit agreed... More or less. "For Pittoo it would just smell good if Hiro would make this farts", Palutena remembered. "We already knew that", Shereena said.  
>"But tell me Sheeni. Why didn't you take that as a solution?"<br>"It doesn't stop the fart either. Just let them smell nice. Maybe she ven farts more. Lucky I made Mac stop."  
>"And these were the worst hours of my life", Mac added. "Next time someone else takes the test object place." "No!", everyone except Shereena saiud at the same time.<br>"But back to the topic. Sonic, what did you find out?", the Goddess of Darkness asked. "Do I really have to say it?", the hedgehog asked. Everyone nodded.  
>"Okay. But don't slap in my face Pal", he said. "Why should I do that?", the green haired goddess asked.<br>"Well... Because..."

* * *

><p>Oh, cliffhanger! What is it? ... Why did I write this? Oh, yeah. 'Cause I'm mean. MUHAHAHA!<br>... What did I say? Umm... Sorry, forget what I said.  
>Yeah, now I decieded to keep the Fanfic shorter than planned. The next chapter will be the last one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the last one.<p> 


	5. The fartmare ends

The final chapter his here! I hope you enjoyed this short Fanfiction and also enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

><p>"Because what?", Palutena asked curious. "What have you read?", Shereena asked. "We need... Pal's bad cooking skills", Sonic continued. Nobody said something... Until...<br>"Who cooks bad!?", the Goddess of Light shouted angrily. "Don't blame me!", the hedgehog yelled back. "There stood 'To stop the farts of the potion you need food which the person hates'. And since everyone dislikes the taste of your food it's a safe choice." "Why don't we just give her her most hated food to eat?", Mac asked.  
>"Do you know what she hates?"<br>The boxer shook his head. "There you have it", Sonic responded. "Never tasted Pal's food?" "No. Is it really that awful?", the teenager asked. The hedgehog nodded.  
>"The do it!"<br>"Was there no other way?", Dark Pit asked. "No, sadly", he answerd. "If there would be I would have told you. Nobody wants somebody to eat Pal's food."  
>"But then how we make kitten eat it?"<br>"Easy. You tell her what happened and bring her to the kitchen", Shereena ordered.  
>"What? But Lady Shereena..."<br>"I don't accept a 'no' Dark Pit. I never do."  
>The angel siged. "Fine", he mumbled.<br>"Now then. Dumb big sis, prepare the cat's meal."

"No!", Hiro screamed while sitting on a tree. Her whole body shook and also let the tree shook. "I won't eat Palutena's self cooked meal!" "Even I don't eant that, but you have to if you don't want to be the stinkbomb anymore!", Dark Pit shouted up to her. He told her everything. That Palutena gave the potion in Hiro's Pocky Sticks by acciedent and they found out how to stop the effect of it. She had to eat Palutena's cooked food.  
>"Better be a stinkbomb then die!", and let out a fart. And another. You were able to smell it under the tree so the angel hold his nose.<br>"But I don't want a stinky kitten! I also care for your health!", the black angel explained. "I don't care!", she shouted back. "I rather wait the 5 years! Then it stops automaticlly!"  
>"You won't be able to fart ever again after 5 years!"<br>"That would be a relief!"  
>Black Pit sighed. "I have no choice", he said. "Then I will eat the Pocky Sticks which lady Shereena wanted to give you after this." The cat ears of her got up. She stopped to shake, also the tree. "Pocky Sticks?", she repeated questioning and had a little smile again. She was a bit curious.<br>He nodded. Suddenly Hiro jumped down. "Okay! Where's Palutena's food?", she asked curious and let out a fart. The angel almost pucked. "Please... Try to stop it even now", he said disgusted with his hand covered his mouth. "And follow me. I'll show you."

They went a long way to the kitchen. The goddess was waiting. Her cookies were on a plate and smelled awful, but looked normal. "When do they come?", she asked herself. "I can't smell my cookies anymore."  
>Suddenly somebody knocked. "Come in!", she offered. The door opened. Hiro and Dark Pit stood before it. How Dark Pit made Hiro really entering the kitchen? He has a lot of tricks for Hiro, but he also can do that? Suprising for the goddess.<br>"Now go in already kitten", he said and pushed her in. The green haired goddess became a bit nervous. "Oh, greetings Hiro... Um...", she shuttered. "I already know from Dark Pit. And it was mean from you!", the cat girl explained in an angry tone.  
>"But... It was..."<br>"I know, I know. An accident. I already tought that. You try to help me to get out of this farting nightmare, so I'll eat it!" And farted again. The first time the Goddess of Light smelled Hiro's farts... And they smelled even more awful then her food! She covered her mouth and her nose with her hands.  
>"Waah! I'm sorry!", the kitten shuttered a bit. "I didn'Ät want to!" "It's allright! Just eat up already!", Palutena told her. She nodded, went to the plate and started to eat.<p>

"Why did I had to do this?", Hiro complained and pucked at the women toilet. Even Pocky Stick's aren't this worth! And she just did this actually for the Pocky Sticks. But now she doesn't want to think of food, just pucking.  
>"Because you had to stop your farts", the 5 said at the same time. They stood in front of the toilet. Shereena, Sonic and Little Mac were told of the succes, but wanted to see it themselves... At the toilet. The best place!<br>And the rest of the day Hiro pucked because of Palutena's food.

**THE END**  
>But wait...<p>

* * *

><p>... Not yet! There is still something I have to tell you!<p>

* * *

><p>It was midnight. The cat girl stopped to fart and pucke. She was in her room, sleeping. Without lights on. Noticing nothing around.<br>Suddenly the door opened quietly. Someone peeked in. Do I have to describe who? I think a bit pervert says it all.  
>He turned the lights on. "Nobody's there", he wispered when he looked around. "Then I can continue... Without interupting from some FARTS or by SOMEONE." He sneaked nearer the bed. "Sorry, I have to. It's the perfect time looking at her underwear. I'm really curious which kind she wears", he wispered and then tried to take a look... But suddenly...<br>"Urgh! What the hell!?"; he almost shouted. "Why is it so stinky?" Suddenly he saw Hiro sitting up.  
>"Dark Pit?", she mumbled. "Is that you?" The angel gluped. "Yes", he answerd wispering. She turned around.<br>"What are you doing in my room?", she asked. Her look was sleepy. "And why did you turn the lights on?", she asked as sleepy as her look. He shuttered first. "No clear answer?", she asked and became more serious. "Yes, I have!", he said a bit nervously. "I wanted to check if the farts stopped. And they did. So..." "I don't know why, but I don't believe you", the cat girl mentioned. And all of sudden it stank more. He held his nose. "What is this awful smell?", he asked a bit disgusted.  
>"This?", the girl asked but now smiled a little bit. "These are my farts!" Dark Pit looked irritated at his kitten. "Farts?", he asked a biut afraid. She nodded with a smile on her face. "Do they smell nice?", she asked.<br>His face went green all over. "No!", he shouted. "Why do you fart anyway?"  
>"Because I started to like it."<br>"What? But I tought..."  
>"I changed my mind. Farting is awsome!"<br>The edgy angel gluped and looked shocked. He couldn't belive it!  
>"I'll kill this goddess for what she has done!", he shouted angrily and ran out of her room. Lucky he made nobody awake. That was really luck.<br>Hiro went to the door and looked behinde the edgy angel. When he was away she closed it and giggled. "How I like irritating Dark Pit", she said giggling. "I should explain later. That this was just the punishment for trying to get a sneak peak of my underwear. Sometimes he can become a pervert."

**THE END**


End file.
